


In Proper Orbit

by leatherandwolfsbane



Series: Permanence of the Golden Sun [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, POV Hunk (Voltron), Team as Family, sometime after the season 3 we haven't seen yet when shiro's back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandwolfsbane/pseuds/leatherandwolfsbane
Summary: Hunk knows; Hunk sees all. He knows Shiro and Keith are in love, but they still haven't said anything.Maybe Lance can change that, intentionally or not.“It’s like you two are an old married couple. Just kiss already!”





	In Proper Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for sheithpositivityweek day two: sun/stars.

Keith and Shiro are going back and forth over the best maneuvers for an asteroid belt, disagreeing on the little details and each unrelenting in their point of view. Keith’s “don’t forget that I’ve flown through several fields successfully now, sir” has Shiro retorting enthusiastically about how there are too many blind spots for that kind of roll…and Hunk has to admit he’s losing them in the technicalities. But he finds it endearing. 

 

Pidge does too; he can tell. She won’t look up from her laptop, but the screen can’t hide the grin on her face. They’re all relaxing after a day of training, enjoying each other’s company in a moment of peace.

 

“It’s like you two are an old married couple. Just kiss already!” Lance jibes, flailing around on his section of the couch. 

 

That brings the conversation to an abrupt halt. 

 

A deep, unfamiliar blush spreads across the two in question. Lance looks smug, victorious in embarrassing his friends. 

 

Hunk knows Lance meant it teasingly, but Hunk sees. He sees so much with an open mind. For years he’s witnessed, suspected, but never pushed.

 

Pidge’s fingers finally stop flying over the keyboard as she looks up, sitting at attention. The grin is gone, but not entirely. Hunk can read something like hope in her eyes. She had been at the garrison only briefly, hellbent on finding her family, and never saw Keith and Shiro as a pair, but she is quite observant and very close with both of them. She has to know, too.

 

Hunk can’t help but cover his mouth. He doesn’t want his eagerness to force their hand, make them confess something they aren’t ready for. But it has to be true, right? He’d seen them at the garrison. He knows. 

 

Shiro was the only person who could make Keith laugh then, who could touch Keith without receiving a glare. They calmed each other, they excited each other, they pushed each other to excel, they spoke the same language together in their own little world. They just fit. Like they were made for each other. Hunk’s not sure if he truly believes in soul mates. He’s seen several positive partnerships that were real love, his parents included, but that seemingly mystical level of connection - Hunk had never seen it before Keith and Shiro. Whether it had been romantic then or just a deep friendship, it had to be something now. It just had to. 

 

Keith and Shiro are still silent. Why are they still silent? _Say it. Tell us. Grant us this joy. Tell us you’re -_

 

Lance begins to look worried, like he pushed too far, and is scrambling to take it back, but Shiro saves him. 

 

“Almost.” 

 

It’s a great heave, a shuddery admission from their strong leader. Shiro rubs the back of his neck from where’s he’s hunched over in his seat. Keith’s hand falls onto Shiro’s shoulder, the backrest doing nothing to separate them from where he stands behind him. So close.

 

_Please._

 

Shiro glances up, but without needing to confer, it’s Keith who takes action, who provides an explanation of that answer. 

 

“Engaged, actually.” 

 

Almost. _Almost married._

 

And he’s pulling off his glove, baring his hand as none of them have seen before. There’s a ring. It’s nothing fancy, maybe bought at a craft fair, but it’s perfect that way. A silver metal holds a band of hematite. Keith spins the ring in comfort, nerves, anticipation, Hunk isn’t sure, but it gleams. Hunk knows hematite well, knows that it’s lovely as a ring, but is often soft in that form and breaks easily. 

 

There’s no cracks in this ring. It’s solid. Like them.

 

Tears spring into Hunk’s eyes, not caring that’s he’s being sappy. He’s just so happy for them. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

 

“I wasn’t sure he remembered.” 

 

Shiro looks at his - _fiancé_ , rubbing his hand on Keith’s knee. If possible Hunk’s heart aches more. Keith wasn’t sure if Shiro remembered everything they were after his time as the champion, when Haggar and the galra messed with his mind. That hurts. Hard.

 

Pidge has the biggest grin on her face. Lance looks like his jaw aches from how wide open it’s dropped.

 

“It was right before I left. Keith was eighteen. We were young, but we meant it. We just knew.” Shiro looks up, searching for acceptance from his team. 

 

He finds it. 

 

Lance explodes. “Oh my god! What. What? All this time! We have to throw you a party! Why don’t you guys just room together? All this time you could’ve been having married space adventures…WAIT, you have to get married! You have to get space married! We should at least plan a date for you - Hunk can make you a nice dinner and we’ll all leave you alone and you can - ” 

 

Lance is still going on but they all laugh now, the relief palpable from Shiro and Keith. 

 

_You shouldn’t have worried, as if we don’t love you just the same. More even, maybe, for giving us something to be happy about._

 

Allura and Coran enter the lounge, attracted by the ruckus, and Hunk feels his heart grow at how good this family is.  

 

* * *

  

Later that night, long after everyone’s retired to their rooms, Hunk is restless. He’s heading to the kitchen to see if some water will help, taking the long way around to try and tire himself, when he walks by the control room. He’s not the only one awake.

 

Shiro and Keith are resting on the floor, Keith laying back between Shiro’s legs as they both gaze at the stars, galaxies - the planets they’ve visited and saved and yet to see. 

 

They’re quiet; the only sound the soft hush of clothing as Shiro runs his hand up and down Keith’s arm. Keith hums and looks down at his exposed ring with a soft smile. Shiro places a kiss on Keith’s ear and hugs him even tighter.  

 

It’s a state of bliss in this war. Hunk’s so happy they’ve found it. Found each other. Again, and again. Eternally together. 

 


End file.
